Carta a quien le importe
by Maki-Uchiha17
Summary: ONEshot Cierto personaje escribe una carta para redimisre de sus actos. Quien podria ser? Pesimo summary.


Queridos ANBUs, ninjas o simples habitantes de cualquier pueblo que encuentren esta carta:

Alguna vez sintieron esas ganas inexplicables de morir? De que la tierra te trague, desaparecer del mapa, o simplemente nunca haber existido?

Muchos lo habrán sentido, es una de las peores clases de dolor interior… No se asemeja tanto al dolor del corazón por amor, porque en este directamente no se considera a uno como persona viviente… Me refiero al hecho de que uno nunca termina de entender porque hace las cosas… Yo por mi mismo entiendo que quiero hacer las cosas bien, pero… Aunque no lo crean, no se como hacerlo… Todos a mi alrededor me dicen que lo único que se hacer bien son desastres! Todos me acusan, me señalan con el dedo, me tratan de basura… Solo por intentar hacer las cosas bien?

Me dijeron muchas veces cuando uno quiere hacer bien las cosas, tiene que ocuparse de no joder la vida de los demás… Mientras hagas eso, me dijeron, las cosas siempre van a salir bien… Es cierto, y en eso precisamente me equivoque… Pensando que ciertas acciones de mi parte por mi misma, por mi propio beneficio y sin querer perjudicar a nadie, todo salio de su eje y perdí el control de mis actos… Ya sé, ya sé que dirán… Cada uno tiene que enfrentar sus problemas, no? Bueno, eso es lo que estoy tratando de hacer, desde mi punto de vista del bien y del mal… Pero parece que eso tampoco funciona… Esa mirada acusadora en los rostros de las personas que uno quiere no son precisamente un aliento a seguir viviendo, no se que pensaran ustedes…

Cada vez aumenta el deseo de morir, morir no solo por el dolor que uno causa en las personas amadas, sino por la cobardía de querer escapar del propio dolor interior, uno siente que el alma le arde, que le clavan miles y miles de kunais en el cuerpo, el dolor no cesa, no deja respirar, no tiene comprensión, no entiende razones, y siempre llega en el peor momento…

Muchas veces escuche del Angel de la Guardia… De pequeño, los mayores contaban esta clase de historias para que nos vayamos a dormir… Mi madre decia que todos teníamos un Ángel de la Guarda, que nos consuela y ayuda en los peores momentos y que se alegra y ríe con nosotros en los mejores… Siempre pensé en mi Ángel de la Guarda como una pequeña niña que me cantaba canciones de cuna para poder dormir, secaba mis lagrimas y me sostenía de la mano cuando estaba a punto de resbalar… Bien podria haber sido mi madre, porque de mayor me doy cuenta que yo no tengo Angel de la Guarda… Mama se equivoco cuando dijo que todos teníamos, pienso que las personas malas como yo no merecen ayuda de ningún tipo, y menos de un ser que bien podría estar ayudando a alguien que de verdad lo necesite, lo valore y lo _merezca_, porque yo no puedo pedir esa clase de Don que todos parecen tener menos yo…

Simplemente porque no lo merezco…

Y no merezco que presten atención a esta carta, para cuando terminen de leerla, yo me habré ido para siempre, y no precisamente escapando como he hecho desde ese baño de sangre en el que yo fui principal participante… Si, ya se que dirían… _"El Gran_ _Asesino Itachi Uchiha_ (no presten atención a mi modestia poco disimulada…), _quien se ocupo de acabar con miles de vidas inocentes, además de su __propia familia__, fue tan cobarde para enfrentar su realidad y se mato!"_ . Nada mas cierto…

Soy débil, muy débil aunque no lo crean…

Solo… Díganle a mi hermano, Sasuke Uchiha, que perdón por arrebatarle todo a lo largo de nuestra vida, incluida su posibilidad de vengarse… Entréguenle mi cuerpo, puede hacer lo que quiera con el… Descuartizarlo, tirarlo al mar, desquitarse clavándome kunais por todo el pecho, cualquier cosa…

También estaría muy agradecido si informaran a la señorita Sakura Haruno que siempre me sentí un tanto atraído a ella, pero que sabia que no tenia posibilidad antes Sasuke, por eso hice lo que hice la otra noche… No pregunten, mas que seguro que ella tampoco se los dirá…

Espero que todo en Konoha este bien, y si lo esta, que siga asi…

Sinceramente…

_Itachi Uchiha, el _mas_ grande cobarde de todos…_


End file.
